


Still Mine

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ian visits Mickey in Prison, M/M, Mention of Mandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian visits Mickey in jail and finds out Mandy’s loyalty has always been with her brother first.





	

“Thanks for helping Mandy,” Mickey says quietly, eyes staying glued to Ian’s beyond the glass.

Ian’s eyebrows twitched up in confusion. “With what?” He asks hesitantly.

Mickey waved his hand, eyes shifting around quickly. “You know. Her problem.”

Ian stared at Mickey. “I don’t…”

Mickey sighs then chuckles, shaking his head. “Forgot how clueless you are sometimes.” He smiled a little at the boy still confused in front of him. “For once it was actually smart to call five-0. No way you two coulda pulled a dump off without help.”

It finally dawned on him what Mickey was talking about. His eyes went wide and he leaned in closer. “You know about that?”

Mickey nodded, then shrugged. “She’s still my fucking sister, man. She tells me everything.” Mickey lets that sink in and it doesn’t take long.

Ian’s eyes lower with something like guilt that feels more like paranoia, and he hates that he looks over his shoulder. Mickey catches it, but that once instant worry takes a minute or two to show in his face now. He’s taking his pills, he’s good. He’s good. He looks to his left and thinks he catches the man sitting beside him listening to them. He clears his throat and says, “Oh.”

Again, Mickey nods before speaking. “She’s been out of it so long, getting back in it kinda freaked her out,” he explains. “Not that she was ever really in it. We tried to keep that shit away from her, but she’s not stupid. She didn’t bat an eye. Not even with that blonde bitch.”

It takes Ian a few seconds to realize who he means, and even though he never liked her, it was still fucked up what happened to Karen. He doesn’t remember when he figured it out, but Mandy was his best friend. Was? Is. He meant is, right? Is letting your best friend be taken away by her abuser a deal breaker? She had called him, though. Not her brothers or anyone who might actually know how to get rid of a body well enough to at least get out of dodge. And he had gone because that’s what friends do. They help. And maybe the weight of all the other times he’d really let her down was heavier than the body. So he’d called for help and let someone else take care of the elephant in the room, so they could talk about a different stifling friendship killer. He thinks back to what he’d said and wonders just how much his best friend wanted to run him over too.

“She tell you anything else?” The moment he asks, he sees it in Mickey’s eyes. He feels dirty. He looks to his left again. He’s glad Svetlana and Yevgeny aren’t here, but he wishes they were.

Mickey bites his lip. “Nothing I didn’t know already.”

Ian doesn’t know what to say so he nods, looks away. “He’s…he’s not you.”

Mickey snorts, “No shit. Isn’t that why you like him?”

“I don’t–” Ian begins too fast for his brain and Mickey actually looks surprised before he catches himself. “No.”

Mickey shrugs, looking down at his hand. “Yeah, well, cellmate ain’t you either but he fucks okay enough.” It’s bitten out like it’s supposed to sting.

It does. Ian swallows and catches the heat in Mickey’s eyes before his own greens cool them. Mickey rubs at his face. It’s got more scruff on it than last time. He sighs. Licks his lips. Ian watches him.

“Thanks for taking care of her.”

Ian nods. They have nothing else to say and he has work, so he leaves. He’s not sure Mickey believes when he says he’ll be back until he actually sees him in front of him.


End file.
